A silver pair of glasses costs $$54$, and a blue tie costs $$6$. The silver pair of glasses costs how many times as much as the blue tie costs?
Explanation: The cost of the silver pair of glasses is a multiple of the cost of the blue tie, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$54 \div $6$ $$54 \div $6 = 9$ The silver pair of glasses costs $9$ times as much as the blue tie costs.